A Bouquet of Ships and Songfics
by ARTiculate3267
Summary: Now a compilation of short fics of my favorite RWBY-verse ships. R & R please. (Sun x Blake, Neptune x Weiss, Fox x Coco, Ren x Nora, etc.) 001. Blake loved him, but she wouldn't say it outloud. At least, not yet.


**[A/N: Please, I suggest that you play the video if you can.]**

* * *

 **I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Disney - Hercules**

* * *

 _[Meg:]_

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

* * *

Blake knew she had made a lot of mistakes. She followed her mentor, Adam Taurus, and she ignored the signs as he became more violent. She killed, stole, and ruined people's lives, without being aware that what she did was bad. She felt ashamed of it. When she left, she promised she wouldn't return to the White Fang she no longer knew. She would never make the same mistakes twice. She wanted to repent for her mistakes, it was one of the reasons why she wanted to become a huntress. No one would ever influence her to do such things ever again.

* * *

 _[Muses:]_

 _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the Earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through you_

 _Girl, ya can't conceal it_

 _We know how ya feel and_

 _Who you're thinking of_

 _[Meg:]_

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 _[Muses:]_

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _why deny it, uh-oh_

 _[Meg:]_

 _It's too cliche_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

"Oh, our little girl actually has a crush on someone," Yang gushed. Her lilac eyes sparkled with excitement as she gazed at Blake.

Team RWBY were resting in their dorm room after a long training session for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Ruby snored in her bunk while Yang sat in one of the desk chairs. The blonde grinned across from Blake who was reading a book in her bed again.

Blake glared at her as she ignored the warmth that spread to her face. She buried her face in her book. "I don't have a crush. Sun is just a friend," Blake claimed.

 _An important friend who I don't deserve_ , she added mentally.

"Yeah, for now," Yang rolled her eyes. "But I've seen you making heart eyes at him when he's too busy to notice. It's only a matter of time when you two get together. Just like how Weiss and Neptune will get together soon."

Sitting in her own bed, Weiss looked at the blonde, raising a sleek eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

Yang pointed to her head and tapped a finger to her temple. "It's like a semblance. My special ability to predict future relationships. I predict that Neptune will be asking you out soon," Yang said, smiling.

"You think so?" Weiss asked with a tone of hope as she blushed.

Yang nodded with confidence. "I know so, but we're getting off topic. Right now, this is about Blake's love life."

"Yang, there is nothing going on between Sun and I," Blake stated as she looked up from her book. She ignored the weird feeling that fluttered in her chest when she said his name every time.

Yet what she said was true. It wasn't like Sun (her chest fluttered again but she ignored it) had a crush on her, and why would he? She was quiet and not exactly a conversationalist. Not to mention that she didn't deserve his kindness after snapping at him when he had asked her to the dance. She couldn't seem to find a good reason for Sun to like her, and somehow, that made Blake's chest hurt.

"Come on, Blake," Yang called, drawing Blake out of her train of thought. "Why can't you just admit you like Sun? Are you ashamed of him?"

"Because I don't have a crush. And even if I did have a crush on Sun, there's no shame in him being my crush. He's a good person," Blake said as she gave her a pointed look. Her eyes widened. She didn't mean to say something like that. It just sounded so natural.

Hiding her embarrassment, she added, "Besides, Sun and I are completely different, opposites. We wouldn't make a good couple." She read enough books to recognize the " _Opposites Attract_ " type of relationship. It sounded so cliche, and she _hated_ a predictable cliche.

Yang and Weiss stared at her for a moment before sending each other knowing looks.

* * *

 _[Meg:]_

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

 _Oh_

* * *

Blake swore she wouldn't repeat the same mistakes she did when she worked under the White Fang. She did terrible things, all the while following her old mentor. She remembered how it all started. Adam had been her friend, her role model, the person she went to when she needed comfort. Back then, living in the outskirts of the kingdoms, it was tough but she was almost happy. But when they joined the White Fang, and Adam took over, becoming the ruthless beast that he is now, it was taken away. Since her latest encounter with the White Fang at the docks, she was anxious, almost afraid. What if Adam found her? What if he was waiting, spying on her and looking for weaknesses to use against her? What if...

...he offered her to come back?

Okay, now she needed to calm down. Blake knew she was over thinking and obsessing again, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She knew better. She was a whole different person than she was when she was a member of the White Fang. Before, she killed, now she couldn't let anyone get hurt.

* * *

 _[Muses:]_

 _You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby, we're not buying_

 _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When ya gonna own up_

 _That ya got, got, got it bad_

 _[Meg:]_

 _Whoa: No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 _[Muses:]_

 _Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin you're in love_

 _[Meg:]_

 _This scene won't play,_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

"Weiss, just stop," Blake said.

Next to her, Weiss replied, "I won't stop until you admit it."

Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN sat in the amphitheater for class. Beacon students on one side and Haven students on the other. They watched as their classmates battle it out on the stage. Ruby and Yang were more focused on the duels, discussing skill sets, than their conversation. Blake was grateful to them that they hadn't brought it up again, unlike Weiss. Since their little chat in their dorm, Weiss hadn't dropped the topic: Sun Wukong. She continued to pester her about her feelings towards him. It became rare for Weiss to not bring it up before, during or after a conversation. Weiss seemed determined to get Blake to admit whatever she felt towards the monkey Faunus.

"What," Blake turned to face the heiress, "would it take for you to realize that I don't love Sun?"

"What would it take for you to realize that you do love him?" Weiss shot back.

Blake sighed in exasperation.

Weiss continued, "Blake, everyone can see it, and I _mean_ everyone. It's obvious that you both love each other. Every time you're in a room together, it's like a firework blew up. You're both smiling at each other, laughing. It'd be almost annoying if you two weren't perfect for each other."

"Weiss-"

"Let me finish," Weiss demanded as she place her hands on her hips. Her ice blue eyes flared as they looked into Blake's amber ones. "Why is it so hard for you to admit you love Sun? Are you afraid that he won't reciprocate your feelings? Because I can assure you that isn't going to happen. Did you know he's been trying to come up with a cool team attack name for you two?"

"He has? I mean," Blake cleared her throat. "That doesn't prove anything."

"No, but it does show how much he cares about you. So far, Neptune told me he's come up with WuBell, KongDonna, BellaKong and WuDonna. Do you know what those sound like? Like couple names, you know where they mash up their names together? They're bad, but he was still trying. He would have used Bumblebee, but that's already taken and it doesn't suit him."

Blake stared at her in shock.

"He cares about you a lot, Blake," Weiss looked away and pointed down towards the stage. "Just look at him."

Out of nowhere, Blake heard Ruby cheer, "Woohoo! Kick butt, Sun!"

She turned to see that Cardin's and Sun's faces had appeared on the giant screen. Sun leaped with excitement from his seat and onto the stage. He stood on the farther side of the stage as Cardin marched down from their side of the amphitheater.

Standing across from him, Cardin smirked. "You're going down, Monkey Boy."

"Guess that means you're not gonna go easy on me," Sun only said, grinning.

The match began, and Cardin charged at him, swinging his mace at Sun. Sun blocked the attacks with ease, using his wrist bracers to absorb the impact. Then he rolled under another one of Cardin's swings. Cardin spun on his heel and slashed his mace at Sun again, but Sun pulled out his staff and parried each hit. Taking a step back, he spun it in his hand, turning his staff into crimson blurs as he sent a barrage of attacks to Cardin. He knocked him back a few feet, but Cardin recovered. He swung his mace down at Sun in an arc, but Sun backflipped away. The mace met the floor with a loud boom.

By the time the match was over, Cardin was kneeling, breathless and bruised. Sun leaned on his staff, not the least bit scathed.

"And that's the match," Glynda stated as she walked up to the pair. She commented to Sun, "Good job, Mr. Wukong. I see you won't have trouble qualifying for the tournament."

Weiss spoke up, "See? Did you see how he was sneaking glances at you during the match? He was trying to impress you."

"No, I didn't see. And he was just trying to win the match," Blake denied.

"You and I both know that Sun was just messing with Cardin," Weiss stated.

Blake sighed because she had no response to that, knowing Weiss was right. Sun could have beat Cardin within seconds. It was obvious to Blake that Sun had toyed with him. Sun fought with grace and agility most boys didn't have.

"Face the facts, Blake, you love him and he loves you."

Blake shook her head in denial. "How many times do I have to say this? I'm not in love."

Sun thanked the older huntress. As he turned away, Sun caught Blake's eyes. He grinned, winking at her before going back to his teammates. Blake smiled in response, and she ignored the way her heart pounded in her chest.

Weiss smiled at her. "Your grin says otherwise."

Realizing that she was grinning, Blake covered her mouth and shook her head as she blushed.

"Oh, you got it _bad_ ," Weiss sang.

* * *

 _[Muses:]_

 _You're doin' flips read our lips_

 _You're in love_

 _[Meg:]_

 _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it_

 _[Muses:]_

 _She won't say it, no!_

 _[Meg:]_

 _Get off my case_

 _I won't say it_

* * *

"Blake?"

"What?" Blake snapped, turning to her team leader. Ruby and Blake sat in their Grimm Studies class as Professor Port babbled on about his adventures. Weiss and Yang sat with Scarlet, Sage and Neptune, but Sun arrived late to class. With most of the seats full, he had to sit with another Haven students. To be more specific, a Faunus girl with a fluffy fox tail. They sat next to each other, taking the lower front seats.

As a feline Faunus, Blake had a few cat tendencies like fish and following laser lights. She hissed as she watched Sun chatting with that fox Faunus. Blake almost bared her teeth as Sun made the girl burst out into giggles. Her chest constricted under her uniform.

Ruby smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Blake almost growled, her eyes flicking over to the pair of Faunus only a few seats below them.

"That Sun is trying to make a girl other than you laugh," Ruby stated with smug tone.

"I'm not jealous," Blake declared as she forced her burning eyes to look at her leader. She frowned. Blake wasn't used to seeing Sun interact with girls other than the ones within their inner circle. That's what she told herself at least.

"Oh, Blake, we all know you're in love with him," Ruby chuckled.

Blake's eyes narrowed at the silver-eyed redhead. Ruby was the only person that didn't pester Blake about her feelings. Well, not as much as Yang and Weiss. The younger huntress-in-training was more focused on her future career than romance or boys. Good for her.

Blake pressed her lips together. "Then you're all wrong because I'm not."

In other words, 'Get off my back, Ruby. I don't want to talk about it.'

Lucky for her, Ruby didn't push the subject any further. "Whatever you say," Ruby shrugged, turning back to Professor Port. "I may not know a lot about love, but even I think you should just accept the facts."

Blake studied her leader for a moment before she looked down at her desk.

Was Ruby right? Should she just accept her feelings towards Sun? But what feelings? She wasn't in love with him. Sun was just a friend, a friend that made her laugh, smile, and feel comfortable in her own skin. He hung out with her, even though she often gave short answers in conversation, but he didn't seem to mind. Sometimes he walked her to class. Other times Sun put effort to make her smile or laugh, which worked, when she was stressing over things. Many times, he made her heart jump, but that was normal for her. That was what a friend did, wasn't it? He's comforted her, cheered her up, he picked up broken pieces of her and put them back together.

Blake realized how much Sun made her happy.

Yet, she shook her head and denied her own feelings again. He was just a friend, and he didn't even like her in that way.

She glanced at Sun, watching as he grinned at the fox Faunus. He seemed so relaxed. He was able to get the other Faunus girl to laugh easier than he could with her.

At that thought, Blake's cat ears, wrapped in their little black ribbon, flattened with disappointment. She huffed as she leaned her elbows on the desk.

Finally, the bell rang for their next class, and Blake exited with silence. She hoped that no one wouldn't notice her leave.

But Sun did.

* * *

 _[Muses:]_

 _Girl, don't be proud_

 _It's O.K. you're in love_

* * *

"Yang, I've said again and again," Blake said through gritted teeth. "I'm not in love with Sun."

The Beacon courtyard crowded with other students as Blake and Yang strode across it. They were on their way to the dining hall to meet up with the rest of their friends, including Team SSSN.

Upon reaching the side of the building of the dining hall, Yang replied, "Blake, are you that scared?"

That made Blake pause and turn to Yang in surprise. "What?"

"That's why you've been holding out on Sun? Because you've been afraid?" Yang asked.

Blake began to deny, "I'm not scared-"

"Don't lie to me, Blake," Yang interrupted. Her usual light demeanor changed as she became serious. "What are you afraid of that's been making you hold out on Sun?"

The cat Faunus hesitated before looking away. She stammered, "I...I'm not afraid, and I'm not in love with Sun."

Yang flashed her a smile as she said, "You hesitated. I told you not to lie to me. Please, Blake, I'm your friend. You can tell me. I promise that if you answer this question, I'll never bring this up again."

Blake stared at the blonde. She was right. Yang was her friend, of course she could tell her. Plus, Yang promised she wouldn't pester her about this again once she answered. Blake took a deep breath before she answered, "I'm not in love with Sun, but you're right. I am scared."

"Of what?" Yang asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know," Blake said as she turned away and began walking again. Yang trailed next to her. "I don't understand what I'm afraid of and that scares me."

Shrugging, Yang replied, "Well, you know what they say; Love makes no sense".

" _I'm not in love,_ " Blake emphasized. They stopped next the opened front doors of the dining hall, just out of sight.

"Whatever you say. You gave me your answer, and I promised I wouldn't bring it up again," Yang sighed.

She looked Blake in the eyes."Just so you know, it's okay to be afraid, Blake," Yang advised. "But you can't let that fear control you from experiencing new things like love. Otherwise, you'll never grow."

Yang strode into the dining hall, leaving Blake outside standing at the edge of the doorway. Blake watched the blonde weave her way between tables and head towards their friends. Yang took a seat next to Ruby, across from Sage, and greeted them. Blake watched Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team SSSN interact with a renewed energy. She heard a familiar burst of laughter. Her amber eyes trained on the one person that wouldn't leave her alone although he wasn't even around to do so.

Sun smiled as he shoved Neptune at a comment the blue haired boy made. He laughed at a joke Yang told. Blake watched as Sun turned and grin when his gray, blue eyes met hers and - wait what?

Taken aback, Blake stared at Sun as he lit up like a Christmas tree and waved at her, patting an empty seat next to him.

Blake realized that her heart beat increased as she felt it pound in her chest, harder than usual.

 _I...love Sun._ She gasped, and her eyes widened in surprise before they stared into Sun's.

* * *

 _[Meg:]_

 _Oh-ohhhhh_

 _At least out loud_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

Sun blushed, awestruck as Blake gave him a wide smile. Her amber eyes crinkled and gleamed with something new, he noticed, and he liked it.

"Dude, what're you looking at? Hey-" Neptune yelped. He was about to follow Sun's gaze, but Sun pushed Neptune's face in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Blake," Sun greeted the black haired girl, scooting over to make room as she approached them. She took the empty seat next to him.

Still smiling, she replied, "Hi, Sun."

 _Oh, I see,_ Neptune thought, staring at the pair of Faunus next to him. He smiled as Sun began chatting with Blake, his bright grin shining brighter, dare he say, than the sun.

Blake responded like she always did. Often short, curt answers, but this time, the answers were somehow different.

Everything seemed different yet the same.

 _I really do love Sun_ , she thought to herself as she listened to Sun. She scanned his face, taking note of every detail (the scar under his jaw, the light freckles that sprinkled across his face, the dimple that appeared when he smiled at her), as he talked. Her eyes flicked over to meet Yang's from across the table. Her blonde teammate smirked at her before she gave Blake a thumbs up and went back to her conversation with Sage. Blake almost rolled her eyes.

She loved Sun, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

At least, not yet.

* * *

 **Word count: 3683**

 **Finished: Monday, Nov. 21, 2016.**

 **Ugh, I love these two cinnamon rolls. This was my first song fic.**

 **Please comment on what you think. Request a song or idea for BlackSun.**

* * *

 **DELETED SCENES/OMAKES**

Sun thanked the older huntress. As he turned away, Sun caught Blake's eyes. He grinned, sending a flying kiss at her before going back to his teammates. Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled.

* * *

Blake growled as she balled a sheet of paper. She paused, waiting for Professor Port to turn away before she threw the paper ball as hard as she could. She started talking to Ruby as she heard Sun yelp when the paper ball came in contact with the back of his head.

* * *

"Hey, Blake," Sun called to her, disturbing her train of thought.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"You seemed upset earlier in Professor Port's class, and lately you've been acting a bit, I don't know, weird. I was wondering if you're okay now?"

Of course he would notice. Blake cursed to herself.

* * *

"By the way," Blake interrupted Sun, making him shut up and look at her curiously. "BlackSun would make a good team attack name for us, don't you think?"

He answered, "Huh? Yeah, that sounds awesome, but why would you-" Sun blinked. Once. Twice. Then he cursed, making Blake chuckle.

Flushing with embarrassment, he asked, "Who told you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Blake!" He groaned, and she laughed again.


End file.
